dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy Cheeks VS Sally Acorn
Sandy Cheeks VS Sally Acorn 'is a What-if? DBX created by Raiando. Description These two rodents got brains and brawns, but which one will outsmart the other? Pre-Fight '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX In the Woods, a Squirrel in a White Spacesuit was seen walking around, and suddenly, she saw a tree that has a hole that leads to somewhere. Sand Cheeks: Hmm, i wonder where this hole leads to? Well i'd give it a go. Sandy then goes into the hole, then she starts to slide on a slope. Sandy Cheeks: Whoa! After sliding through the slopes, she falls towards a Haste. As she gets out of Haste, she found herself in a place called Knothole, a place that is a Sanctuary for Freedom Fighters. Sandy Cheeks: What is this place? As she was starting to walk around, She heard a Voice. ???: Hold on right there. Sandy turns around to see who it was, she saw a Chipmunk in a Blue West and Scarlet Hair, she goes by the name of Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn: Who are You and what are doing here. Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks and i just somehow got there. Sally Acorn: Hmmm, judging from your appearance, You look like You work with Eggman. Sandy Cheeks: Who's dat Eggman guy you're talking about? Sally Acorn pulls out his Ring Blades and creates a beam of it. Sandy Cheeks: Oh You wanna fight with me? It's Time for Sandy to chop You down. Sandy pulls our her Green Karate Gears and stands in a fighting pose. Here We Go! As the fight begins, Sandy rushes towards Sally and swings her hand on her. Sandy: Hiiiya! but Sally blocked it with her Ring Blades, then Sally slashed the Texas Squirrel several times before finishing with an Uppercut, sending her airborne. Sandy Cheeks, while in the air, raises her hand and dives towards Sally, the Freedom Fighter sidesteps from Sandy's Karate Chop. Sandy created a dust from ground, she leaps out of it and hits Sally in the face with her Karate Gear, then Sandy kicks her in the gut and launches her on a Tree with a Strong punch. Sally: You seem to be very strong. '' ''Sandy: Thanks for my Karate skills. Sandy then swipes her hand towards Sally twice and then she pulls out a laser gun and shoots at Sally, hurting her. Sally got up and does a Spindash on Sandy, then she does kick in Sandy's face, knocking her away. Sandy gets up and does an Uppercut right into Sally's chin, sending her in the air. Sandy jumps up to Sandy and does two Karate Chops, followed by a Shoulder Bash, then Sandy takes out her lasso, spins it around and says. Sandy: Get over Here! Sandy throws her lasso on Sally, trapping her and throws Sally down the Ground, Sally slowly gets up from the ground and runs away before Sandy hits her from above. Sally hides behind a tree and then pulls out a Small Computer while Sandy is trying to find her. Sally: Nicole, i really need your help right now. Sandy found Sally in the place and Karate Chops Sally in the stomach, knocking her away and the computer out of her hand, then Sandy simultaneously hits Sally with fists, Sally holds her stomach and pants. Sandy: Now you're about to be chopped in Half!!! Sandy raises her Left arm and proceeds to slice her, but then all the sudden a Purple Cube hit on Sandy, she turned back and saw a Lynx in a Purple dress, she goes by the name of Nicole The Holo-Lynx Here comes a new challenger! Sally: Nicole!! you're just in time. Nicole throws more Purple Cubes at Sandy, she blocked most of them with her Karate Gears, Sally gets up and kicks Sandy in the back, knocking her towards Nicole. The Holo-Lynx created a Purple Static in front of Sandy, blocking her view. Sally: Now it's our chance. Both Sally and Nicole team up, Sally pulls out her Pistol and charges while Nicole is creating a barrage of Purple Cubes, finally both unleash their attack on Sandy and it created a Big, Purple Explosion, launching her into the air. Sandy then ends up landing on the ground with her being burned out. Sally: We did a good job Nicole, now let's go back. Sally and Nicole walk away. ..... But then, Sandy slowly got out of the ground, she was still alive. She cracks her knuckles and looks at both Sally and Nicole. Sandy: Now it's time to show who Sandy trully is. Sandy jumps high in the air and targets on Nicole. Sally and Nicole, while walking, saw Sandy's shadow on the ground and looked up in the air, they both got shocked by Sandy who raises her hand in the air and yells. Sandy: Hiiiiya!!! Sandy dives towards Nicole and hit her in the head, then Sandy started to Simultaneusly punch Nicole in the face and she cuts Nicole in two with a Vertical slash. Sally: NO! Impossible! Sandy then kicks Sally in her guts, then she punches Sally in the face twice, knocking her away. Sally slowly gets up from the ground and pulls out her Ring Blades one last time. Sally: I'm not giving up yet. both Sandy and Sally clash each other. Sally Acorn managed to slash Sandy several times and kick her away, Sandy gets vey outrageous, Sally raises her Beam Swords up and tried to finish Sandy, but then Sandy grabs one of Sally hands and breaks it. Sally:Aaaaahhhh!!! She screams in agony, Sandy prepares to break the other, but Sally quickly swiped the Beam Sword on one of Sandy's hands and chops it off. Sandy:Aaauughh! Sandy screams in pain, both Sally and Sandy hold their shoulders while looking at each other, both Sandy and Sally raise their one arm and swipe it at each other.....Sandy managed to Slice down both Sally's Arm and Head, and her corpse ends up lying on the floor and starts to bleed out. Sandy: Yeee......Haw...i...did it. Sandy then lies on the floor to rest. DBX Category:Raiando Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sega vs Nickelodeon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights